


The Little Calico Cat Makes a Friend

by rosefox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Gen, Ghosts, ToT: Monster Mash, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosefox/pseuds/rosefox
Summary: Two ghosts find an unexpected way to communicate.





	The Little Calico Cat Makes a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).



The little calico cat had never had a proper name. The humans who had put out food for her just called her Little Calico Cat, which later became LCC. She knew cats were supposed to find their own names, but she'd never found hers.

It was her first spring as a ghost and she was lonely. She sat on the fence and howled all night, but her howl sounded strange—more like _oooooo_ than _rrroOOOOWWW_. How would she find a mate? Would any other cat want a ghost?

There was movement nearby. She looked up, wary. It was one of the humans, standing by the fence. No, it was the ghost of one of the humans.

She leaped down to the ground and skittered back a few paces before remembering that she was a ghost and didn't have to be scared anymore. Tentatively, she came forward and rubbed against the human's ankles. A spectral hand stroked her head. That was nice. She'd never been patted before.

LCC jumped up on the fence and tried to howl again. Only _oooooo_ came out. She licked herself sulkily. It was embarrassing not being able to howl, especially with the human ghost watching her.

The human smiled at her and pursed its lips. _Oooooo_ , it said.

_Oooo?_

_Ooooooooo!_

They sang to each other all night, not the way cats do or the way people do, but the way ghosts do. It wasn't so bad not having a mate, LCC thought, now that she had a friend.

When the sky began to lighten, the human ghost sat down and patted its leg. LCC cautiously crawled into its lap. The human stroked her again, scratching under her chin. As the sun came up, they faded away, waiting for night to fall so they could sing again.


End file.
